


Rose: Release the Kraken

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, his jokes aren't really that funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Release the Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/gifts).



> One day, Latia made a post about the grimdorks. I couldn't resist

“So what now Rose? Are you going to release… The Kraken?”

You felt your eye twitch. You shouldn’t have had high expectations from John. Instead of putting down “the Kraken” as he put it, you dropped a yellow 4 on the pile of Uno cards between the two of you.

“John, that was terrible.”

“Oh come on! We both know that you have something in your hands that can get you to win.”

He then put a yellow plus two on the pile. You clicked your tongue as you picked up two more cards.

“I know you have it,” he tempted you again as he dropped a yellow 5 on the pile. 

“Have what?” you feign. He clearly knows you have the plus 4. You dropped a blue 5. 

“Thanks, honey,” he said to you as he put a blue 8. You really wanted to wipe his smirk off as he fanned himself with his two cards. You just threw a pillow at him.  
You narrowed your eyes and dropped a red 8. 

“Uno!” he shouted. “I guess I was wrong. You’re going to lose Rose Lalonde.”

Now you can feel your smirk, “Am I?” 

You saw John’s eyes widen, perfect.

“Don’t!”

You took the plus 4 from your hand.

“Put it back!”

You hovered the plus four on the pile.

“Put. It. Back,” He was looking at you with fright and a little bit of anger. 

You put the card closer to the pile.

“Put. The. Bunny. Back. In. The. Box.”

Okay that’s it. You dropped the card.

You looked up to him and held up your only card.

“Uno.”

John tackled you across the bed and both of you fell. He then proceeded to tickle you senseless.

“J-john stop,” you gasped between laughs. 

“That’s what you get for lying to me.” 

He continued to tickle you more. Why did you forget that you were ticklish? And he knows that you are too.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

Both of you stopped and looked at the door. 

“Hey, there Princess,” John quickly got up from your maybe really inappropriate position and went to her. “Did we wake you up.”

She nodded as she rubbed her eye tiredly. You just also noticed she was holding her stuff cat you made.

“I’m sorry,” you walked to her and kissed her head. 

“Tell you what, you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?” John asked her. “It’s unfair for us to wake you up and came all the way here just for us to tell you to go back to your room.”

“Really?” 

“Of course,” you answered. “We could all fit on the bed.”

“Yay!” Casey then started running towards the bed.

“Slow down, sweetie. Mommy has to clean up a little. We made a mess.”

John took Casey in his arms and carried her. You proceeded to pick all the Uno cards scattered all over.

“Bad Daddy, bad mommy,” she told you guys.

“We’re sorry,” John chuckled as he put Casey on the bed. 

You sat on the other side and watched the two of them interact. John was always better at handling kids.

“Mommy?”

Casey called out to you.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Oh yes, I will,” you laid down and faced the them. John was ready to turn off the lights.

“Ready?”

“Yup!”

And then the lights are off. You felt the mattress shift and John’s arm on your waist.

“Good night, my sweet angels.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course John would use nicknames.

“Good night Daddy. Good night Mommy.”

“Good night.”

\-----

“Daddy, your face is tickling me.”


End file.
